The Peacemakers
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Adam decides to play matchmaker for Bobby and Jeff, who got into a fight and are about to end a seven year relationship over nothing. And Jay is forced into the role of his reluctant sidekick. Jay/Adam, Bobby/Jeff.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Peacemakers

**Rated: **M (Mature)

**Genre(s): **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pair(s):** Jay/Adam, Bobby/Jeff

**Summary:** Adam decides to play peacemaker to Bobby and Jeff, who got in a fight and are about to end a seven year relationship over nothing. And Jay is forced into the role of his reluctant sidekick.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone.

**Warning: **Slash

**Part:** 1/?

**OOOO**

Jay really should have been jealous. He sat in the arm chair, watching as _his_ boyfriend lovingly stroked Jeff Hardy's hair, whispering sweet words of comfort into his ear. But for some reason, he didn't feel threatened by the eccentric man's presence. In fact, he was almost _thankful_ that he had shown up when he did. He knew that Adam missed his best friend terribly while he was on tour with TNA. And while he wished that his visit was under better conditions, it had kept Adam occupied for some time.

The reason that Jeff had come over had to do with his boyfriend, Bobby. The two had been together for almost seven years, but now Jeff was thinking about ending it because of a little fight. Well… it hadn't been little. It had started several weeks ago, when Bobby had cheated Jeff out of the World Heavyweight Title. And every week since, somehow managing to injure Jeff in the process. From getting hit in the head with the belt to being thrown into the steel stairs, he had experienced it all. And, to be honest, he was tired of it.

But it wasn't quite that simple. On Jeff's left hand, he sported the largest rock to ever shake the surface of Planet Earth. Bobby must've spent an arm and a leg on it. Before now, the only time that Jeff would've taken it off would be to wrestle. And he was reluctant to do even that. He was afraid to lose it in the ring, after all. But now, he took it off and put it on the table. His face was streaked with tears, his cheeks red and swollen. Jay felt bad for him. But Adam… it was like _he_ was the one who had been hurt, instead of Jeff.

Then, there was a knock on the door. Adam nodded to Jay, who went to answer it. He wasn't surprised to find Bobby on the other side of the door, looking a little worse for wear. The brunette Canadian rocked back and forth on his heels, his eyes swollen and red rimmed. It was obvious that he had cried recently. He heard Jeff and Adam shift in the other room. So, Bobby was in a similar state of mind. The worry was plain in his eyes, but he wasn't about to voice it aloud.

"Is Jeff here?" Bobby asked, but before Jay could answer, he continued. "I… I know that he doesn't want to see me. I just wanted to make sure that he was OK. And to let him know that if he wants to talk, I'll be at the hotel room."

Jay nodded. "I'll be sure to let him know. But, Bobby… he's really hurt. He may not seem like it, but he's more delicate then he looks. And, well… the last man that hurt him… he had to deal with Adam."

Bobby's eyes widened. He didn't really want to deal with 'Crazy Eyes'. "They're package deal, huh?"

"It seems a little odd when you put it like that, but yeah. I guess they are."

"I'll be sure to fix this." Bobby said. "But… does he still have his ring on? Or did he take it off?"

Jay looked down. He really didn't want to have to do this. "He took it off. B-But he does that sometimes. It doesn't really mean anything. I've seen him take it off before, only to put it on a half hour later. He doesn't take it off often, though. You really shouldn't be worried."

Bobby looked to be on the verge of tears again, and Jay wished that he could have shut up. "That's good… I guess. Just, tell him that I'll be at the hotel, OK?"

"Yeah." Jay shut the door, trying not to think about the fact that Jeff would most certainly _not_ be heading toward that hotel room tonight… or any time soon.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Well, that's the first part. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Peacemakers

**Rated: **M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pair(s):** Jay/Adam, Bobby/Jeff

**Summary:** Adam decides to play peacemaker for Bobby and Jeff, who got into a fight and are about to end a seven year relationship over nothing. And Jay is forced into the role of his reluctant sidekick.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.

**Warning:** Slash

**Part: **2/?

**OOOO**

**(Next Week)**

"_Are you sure that you want to do this, Jeff? Are you sure that you want to end it?"_ Jeff listened as Adam continued to ramble on about how this could be a mistake, but his words went in one ear and out the other. _"You've been with him for seven years. A little feud doesn't mean that he doesn't love you anymore."_

Jeff looked down at the ring, which rested on his bare stomach. His match had ended almost a half-hour ago, but he had yet to put it back on. "I know. I know. I just… I feel like I'm the only one committed. Like, if I open my eyes, his love will be like a dream and vanish."

Adam wished that he could do more for his friend, but thousands of miles stretched between them now. _"How's your back? Does it feel better now that you've had some time to rest?"_

"Yeah." Jeff didn't mention that as soon as he was back at the hotel, he'd take two Tylenol and fall asleep on the heating pad. "It feels fine. Nothing to worry about."

"_I am worried, Jeff. Not about your back, though. I'm worried about __you__."_

"You don't have to be worried about me either." Jeff tried to make himself sound cheerier, and failed miserably. "Once someone removes the stick that seems to be lodged up Bobby's ass, things will get better, right? I just have to wait until that time comes."

Adam sighed. _"Maybe you had the right idea when you said you wanted to take a break. I mean, even if he does love you, he needs to learn that your emotions aren't toys."_

"I wish I could just say that I hate him! That would make my life ten times easier."

"_You don't really mean that. You love him so much it hurts."_

"Maybe you're right, pretty boy. Maybe we do need to take a break." Jeff heaved a sigh. "Or maybe I just need to throw caution to the wind and tell him the truth."

Jeff was entirely unaware of Bobby's presence on the other side of the door. He honestly hadn't intended to listen in on Jeff's conversation, but he had heard his name and couldn't help but feel the need to listen further. But what he had heard, he didn't like. From what he had heard… and he honestly didn't want to believe it… it sounded like Jeff was _cheating _on him. Why else would he want to 'take a break'? And… what 'truth' was there to tell? Had Jeff been lying to him? He bit his lip to keep silent and reached for the door knob, twisting it to the side. It was locked. Jeff had never locked him out before. Did he have someone in there?

He knocked on the door, trying incredibly hard to respect his fiancee's privacy and not break the damn door down. His infamous temper was flaring, and he knew that he needed to calm down. The last time he faced Jeff angry… well, he was lucky that Jeff even _looked_ at him after that. He flinched, remembering the words that had been exchanged. Jay was right. Jeff was incredibly fragile, even if he looked indestructable on the surface. And Bobby knew that he wouldn't make that same mistake again. But in order to fix their current problem, he first had to find a way into Jeff's locker room.

"Jeff?" He called softly, not wanting to disturb the other people in the hallway. "Jeff, baby, are you in here?"

Jeff looked at the door. "I don't want to answer it, pretty boy. But I can't just leave him out there. He's probably worried and upset, curls everywhere… still in his ring gear…" Jeff trailed off, trying not to get worked up over the idea of Bobby in his trunks.

"_JEFF!"_ Adam shouted, mumbling something about his 'innocent ears'. _"You digress."_

"Sorry." Jeff licked his lips, willing the image from his mind and failing miserably. "I just can't help it. He is one sexy hunk of man."

"_Think of Jay naked."_ Adam stated randomly.

"WHAT?" Jeff shrieked.

"_It killed the boner, didn't it?"_

Jeff rolled his eyes, relaxing back onto the couch. "Yeah. But, seriously man, _Jay_? Why not someone like Phil Brooks? He's kinda sexy… in a cute, innocent way."

"_I'm sure Mark will be so happy to hear that you said that."_

Bobby's eyes widened. Jeff thought that the Straight-Edge Savior was _sexy_? Once again, he knocked on the door. Once again, he was ignored. Bobby was seriously concerned about what was going on in there. He shifted uneasily from side to side, needing to find out what was going on with his fiance. He knew that he shouldn't be too worried, because Jeff would never hurt him. But he had to admit that he was scared. He knew that things hadn't been great between him and Jeff as of late, but he had really hoped that they could work things out. But now… now, he wasn't too sure.

"Jeff!" He called, this time louder.

"I have to let him in, pretty boy. He sounds like he's about to break the door down." Jeff said, sounding lost between concern and amusement.

"_Mmm… let him. Men are sexier when they have to work for it. And it makes the sex that much better."_

"JEFF!" Bobby screamed, earning several odd looks from his co-workers in the hallway.

"I gotta leave now, baby boy. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Adam said his goodbyes, before both men hung up. Jeff set his ring on the table, before he walked over to the door and let Bobby inside. "What do you want, Bobby?"

But Bobby didn't answer. He simply smashed his lips to Jeff's in a bruising, breathtaking kiss. Jeff wrestled out of his hold, however, finally mustering the strength to push him away and hold him at arm's length. Bobby looked at him, heartbroken. OK, so maybe breaking the kiss the way he had _wasn't_ the best idea. But what else was he supposed to do? If he let Bobby kiss him like that, then all that would be happening was sex. And as much as he loved making love with Bobby, if he let it happen they would never talk. Jeff tried to lead him over to the couch in the corner, but Bobby wouldn't let him.

Bobby met Jeff's eyes, his face a mask of seriousness. "Just answer one question, Jeff. Who was that on the phone?"

"Does it matter?" Jeff tilted his head to the side, confused.

"I guess I have my answer, then."

And with that, Bobby went out the door and vanished down the hall. "Bobby? BOBBY!"

He didn't once turn back…

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The Peacemakers

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pair(s):** Jay/Adam, Bobby/Jeff, Chris/Shannon/Alex

**Summary:** Adam decides to play peacemaker for Bobby and Jeff, who got into a fight and are about to end a seven year relationship over nothing. And Jay is forced into the role of his reluctant sidekick.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.

**Warning: **Slash

**Part:** 3/?

**OOOO**

"Bobby, what the hell?" Jeff stormed into his lover's locker room. The ache in his back had returned, followed by a violent headache that left him dizzy and nauseous.

"Oh, so now you're worried about me?" Bobby sneered. "Who was that on the phone, Jeff? Your lover? Are you _cheating_ on me, Jeff? Do you like what you're doing to me?"

"Where the hell is this coming from?" Jeff hissed, the yelling not helping his headache.

"Are you cheating on me, Jeff?" Bobby asked once more.

Jeff shook his head violently. Tears formed in his eyes. "You really think so little of me? I've been cheated on before… you think that I would _ever_ put someone through that kind of pain?"

"Jeff…"

Jeff squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately to make sure that the tears didn't fall. "Maybe this was a mistake. I can't be with someone that doesn't trust me. Here," Jeff took the ring out of his pocket and threw it at Bobby's still naked chest. "Go rot in hell."

"Jeff!"

"It's over, Bobby. We're done. I hope you're happy." The ravenette hissed, before walking out into the hall and slamming the door closed behind him.

Bobby stood there, stunned. His brain was slow to process what had just occurred, but soon enough he felt tears start to burn at his eyes. Slowly, he knelt down and tried to pick the ring up off of the floor. However, his thumb hit it awkwardly and it skidded over a few inches to the left, falling into the vent. Bobby's eyes widened, disbelief coloring the darkened irises. Could this situation become any worse? The full weight of the situation came over him then, and he fell to his knees beside the vent. The first tears started to fall from his eyes.

That was how Storm found him two hours later. Kneeling on the floor, tears dried on his cheeks. He didn't even move when he heard James shut the door behind him, and soon all was silent. The Cowboy knelt down beside him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. No words were said, but they weren't needed. Slowly, he helped the other man to his feet and covered him in his leather ring jacket. He knew that Bobby wouldn't be in any condition to change out of his wrestling gear. Taking Bobby's gym bag over his shoulder, he started to lead the man toward the parking lot.

There were few times that he had seen the Canada-native reduced to this state. Where he had been hurt so badly by someone that he didn't have the strength to get back up again. In his opinion, the boy needed a thicker skin. But if this had to do with Jeff… well, that was another story entirely. Jeff was Bobby's _life_. He would do _anything_ to make him happy. And their current storyline was killing him. James looked over his former lover. Not much had changed since they had been together. He was still the same impulsive, slightly overdramatic Bobby Roode.

When they reached Storm's car, the Southern man carefully tucked the Canada-native into the passenger seat. As if they had a mind of their own, Bobby's hands moved to buckle himself in. James climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. Not sure about what happened, he knew that he needed to get Bobby back to the hotel and into bed so that he could at least _try_ to sleep. And with that thought in mind, he pulled out of the arena parking lot and started off in the direction of the hotel…

**OOOO**

Jeff leaned up against the door to his best friend's hotel room, not sure that he wanted to know what the blond was doing inside. Shannon and his two lovers had been particularly… _happy_ after TNA, and that could only mean so many things. And with Alex's libido, they were probably in there getting it on like bunnies. He frowned, wishing that he could be with Bobby doing the same. Carefully, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled down to the familiar number. He needed to take some time off to think this over…

"_Hello?"_ The tired voice came over the line, and Jeff realized that it was probably well after 1:00 AM. Oh well, it wasn't like he could take the call back now…

"Steve?" Jeff asked. "It's Jeff. Listen… is there anyway that I could have two weeks off?"

There was a yawn on the other end of the line. _"Sure. You want two weeks, you can have two weeks. We can play up your back injury."_ There was a moment of silence. _"Are you okay, Jeff?"_

Jeff swallowed hard. "Yeah… I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind, that's all. Come two weeks, it'll all be behind me."

"_If you're sure…"_

"I am."

"_Alright, then. I'll notify Dixie about your absence. Try and get some sleep, okay?"_ Steve's words had started to slur. _"Ta-Ta for now."_

Jeff chuckled at Steve's craziness. "Bye, Steve."

Jeff tucked his phone back into his pocket, before he looked back at the door. Faint moans could be heard from inside. A soft flush of embarrasment coated Jeff's cheeks, because he had always thought of the younger blond as innocent and he wanted to keep it that way. His intention had been not to disturb them, because he _really_ didn't need to see Shannon naked, but he had started to earn some weird looks from the other inhabitants of the hotel. And it was really cold out there…

Taking a deep breath, he ducked his head and tried his best to hide behind his hair. Shannon was going to _kill_ him. But maybe he would take mercy on the poor hotel and save him the bloodshed that would come with a slow death… he had an extremely overactive imagination. He blamed it on too many horror movies with Bobby. Slowly, he raised his hand and knocked on the door. Muffled curses came from inside, followed by the **thud** of someone falling off of the bed. The rustle of fabric followed. Soon after, an extremely disheveled Shannon answered the door.

"What?" The blond asked, his voice hard. His eyes were still clouded with lust.

"I just… I had nowhere else to go." Jeff peered at the smaller man from behind his hair. "I broke it off with Bobby. Gave him back the ring…"

Shannon's body relaxed immediately. He wrapped an arm around Jeff's shoulders and led him in to the hotel room. Jeff tried to avoid thinking about where his hand had just been… "Oh, my poor baby. Sit down. _SIT DOWN, NOW!_ There's a good boy. And would you two have some self respect and put some damn pants on!"

A shoe flew across the room and hit Chris square in the back. It would seem as if Chris and Alex had gone back to their previous activities, Shannon be damned. But one icy glare of death from Shannon stilled them both. Jeff squeezed his eyes closed, wondering how much bleach he would have to douse his brain with to wipe that image from his memory. It was almost as bad as imagining Jay naked. Okay… that was _much_ worse. But still, it was the same principal.

Shannon handed him some water. "Can I get you anything? Do anything for you? I promise, if you give me ten minutes with him, they'll _never_ find the body."

Jeff's eyes widened. "You don't strike me as 'homicidal', Shanny."

"Only for you, Jeff. Only for you." Shannon assured.

"For some reason, that doesn't make me feel better." Jeff took a small sip of his water.

"Did you ask for some time off?" Shannon asked. Jeff nodded slowly, still working on his water. "I don't blame you." He lowered his voice then. "I kinda envy you, y'know. I don't think… no, I _know_ that I wouldn't be able to hold out that long without the trust."

"Are things… okay with Alex and Chris?" Jeff asked, more concerned for his friend than he was for himself.

"Oh, yeah. Fine… just, fine…" Shannon trailed off, sparkling blue eyes flickering over to the bed. "For crying out loud, would you two _quit_ it? Do I have to forcibly separate you?"

"Geez, Shanny." Alex whined, coming up for air from a kiss with Chris. "Just because you decided to abandon ship doesn't mean we can't have a little fun."

Chris flashed him a smile. "Yeah. Lighten up."

"Screw you both, then!"

Shannon flipped them both off, before he grabbed a bottle of liquor from the mini-fridge and took Jeff's hand. Chris and Alex watched with mild interest as Shannon stormed off, knowing that he would come back in a few hours, drunk off his rocker. Then, the hot make-up sex would come and everything would be okay again. The door slammed closed a few seconds later, and Alex and Chris returned to their earlier activities. Little did they know how much was about to change in a matter of hours…

**OOOO**

**A/N: **Please Review ~ I have so many ideas for stories, and the newest idea is for Jedam!

**Title:** Doomsday

**Summary:** Jeff and Adam aren't satisfied with the newest Wrestlemania storyline. In fact, no-one is. The Big Red Monster is on a rampage, and no-one is safe. But when he accidently hurts one of the Divas, he breaks. And this accident… it will rock the Copeland-Hardy family to it's core.

Please check it out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** The Peacemakers

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pair(s):** Jay/Adam, Bobby/Jeff

**Summary:** Adam decides to play peacemaker when Jeff and Bobby get into a fight and are about to end of seven year relationship over nothing. Jay is forced into the role of his reluctant sidekick.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.

**Warning:** Slash

**Part:** 4/?

**OOOO**

Jay teased the puckered entrance with the swollen head of his member, aching to be inside of his baby after far too much time apart. Granted, it had only been a week, but it felt like an eternity for the both of them. Adam's eyes slid closed, his back arching off of the bed and his short nails clawing at Jay's skin. He left clearly visible marks, wanting the entire world to know that Jay was taken when he went back to wrestling. Pleas interlaced with moans fell from his lips as he tried to take Jay in, but the other blond stubbornly refused.

Knowing his boyfriend like he did, the other blond would have no problem teasing him like this for _hours_. Gently pressing the head in, a quick thrust, and then nothing. Over… and over… and over again. By the end of the night, he would have Adam writhing, so hard that it was almost _painful_, too close to the edge but without the strength to take that leap. And then, and only then would be finally submit and claim him. Adam had learned the hard way what happened when you tried to make him move faster…

However, Adam was saved (if you could even call it that) by the ringing of the telephone. He snapped back, pushing Jay off of him with a little too much force and watching with sick satisfaction as he tumbled to the floor in a heap. That's what happens when you tease your lover. Before Jay could correct himself, Adam had already slid out of bed and thrown on the nearest clothes he could find. Which, in this case, happened to be Jay's t-shirt and shorts. And then, he raced downstairs to answer the phone.

"Hello?" He asked, smirking when Jay tumbled down the stairs a few minutes after him, the blind fury obvious on his face. He was thankful for the phone call, because he knew Jay wouldn't act until the call was done.

"_Adam?"_ A voice on the other end of the line slurred. Immediately, Adam's amusement rushed out of him like a river. _"It's Jeff. Listen, I know this is askin' a lot, but could you come bring me home? I lost my keys in the bar… and Shannon too… and I don't feel so hot."_

Adam frowned. "Jeffy, it would take me **hours** to fly out to London! Isn't there anyone who could help you sooner? Anyone on the TNA roster who you could turn to?"

"_The only person besides Shannon that I trusted betrayed me. So no, I have no-one to turn to."_ Jeff replied, his voice oddly cold.

"Can you tell me what's bothering you? Is it your head? Your stomach?"

"_I think it's a combination of both. My head hurts like hell -,"_ there was a loud thump. _"Ah! Shit!"_

Adam's eyes widened. "Jeff? Are you okay?"

"'_M fine…"_ Jeff trailed sleepily. _"Just hit my head, that's all. I think I'm bleeding. Huh… wonder what that's from. Oh, and I'm bleeding there too. Oops… goin' down."_

Adam flinched at the loud 'crack' that came over the speaker. "Jeff? Jeff! Speak to me! Are you okay? And what do you mean 'you're bleeding'! C'mon man! Talk to me!"

Just then, the line went dead.

**OOOO**

**(Earlier)**

Jeff and Shannon sat on their respective bar stools, throwing back beers like there was no tomorrow and casting their worries onto each other's shoulders. It wasn't long before they stopped ordering the drinks, and the drinks started coming to them. Two women eyed them from the corner, neither familiar. The tall brunette with thick, ringlet curls and dazzling blue eyes had her heart set on Jeff. And the blonde with dark, honey brown eyes only had eyes for Shannon. But they were not the only ones with eyes on those two…

The women, it seemed, had not come alone. Their boyfriends sat a table away, furious that they had been cast aside like second-rate dates for the two freaks in the corner. The two seemed more interested in _each other_ than the female population of the bar. But maybe that was what had attracted them to the unknown men. They liked a challenge. This realization left the men with a feeling that they had never before experienced. Insecurity. What was so special about these two, that they themselves did not possess? They had to know.

"Excuse me." The first man said, gaining Jeff's attention. Shannon's blue eyes remained fixed on his beer. "I said, _excuse me_." Shannon looked up, eyes narrowed. "You fellas over here seem to be attractin' our ladies' attention."

Jeff took a swig of his beer. "I didn't know that women were an item to be possessed."

The second man stepped in. "Listen, we don't want to start any trouble. Just leave 'em be and we can both walk away from this unharmed."

Shannon's eyes widened. "We didn't even _do_ anything to them in the first place!" He slurred, a little more drunk than Jeff.

The first man cracked his knuckles, and landed a hard left on Shannon's cheek. Almost immediately, the skin reddened and swelled. "Shut your mouth, _freak_! Did I ask you to talk?"

"Take your hands off of him!" Jeff yelled, trying to separate them.

"Just leave it, Jeffy. I'm fine."

"You're _not_ fine, Shanny!" Jeff exclaimed. "You look like you just got a tooth pulled at the dentist!"

But before Jeff could say another word, his own beer bottle hit him square in the forehead. Glass rained down all around him, peppering the floor and splitting his forehead wide open. Seconds later, Jeff was down, his body falling limp over a large shard that had broken off of the bottle. As blood slowly started to ooze from the wounds, all stood around in horror. The first man's girlfriend was furious, yanking the bloodied bottle out of his hand and throwing it down on the counter.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Shannon asked, terror in his eyes as he looked at his best friend's crumpled body. "Did you kill him?"

"Just keep your mouth shut, blondie!" The first man hissed, before kneeling down and checking for a pulse. Luckily, there was one… however weak it may have been.

Shannon tried to kneel down to help his friend, but it was no use. It was obvious that Jeff wouldn't be able to get up and move on his own. And Shannon certainly was in no condition to carry him to the nearest hospital. But then, all of a sudden, that bloodstained hand knotted in his blond hair. He bit back a moan as he was yanked to his feet, before his head slammed into the counter. Blood covered his vision as he fell down beside Jeff, but the hand never left his hair. With one violent yank, he was back on his feet.

The first man led him out of the bar like that, his face still bleeding. The second man and the two women followed closely behind, not noting that Jeff was starting to climb back to his feet. He could barely feel the pain in his head and side. The only thing he noticed was the blood… and the fact that Shannon was missing.

**OOOO**

**A/N: **Okay, I know it was a little dark… but, it gets better, I promise! Please stay tuned for the next chapter. Oh, and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **The Peacemakers

**Rated: **M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pair(s):** Jay/Adam, Bobby/Jeff

**Summary:** Adam decides to play peacemaker for Bobby and Jeff, who got into a fight and are about to end a seven year relationship over nothing. And Jay is forced into the role of his reluctant sidekick.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.

**Warning:** Slash

**Part:** 5/?

**OOOO**

Bobby sat on the bed in his hotel room, the bottle of beer in his hand already warm. He wasn't sure how much time he had sat there, curled beneath the blankets, with his knees drawn into his chest. The television was a colorful blur in the distance, but he didn't really care for what was on. The beer was actually from James, who knew what it was like to be in Bobby's situation and had offered a six-pack to his old friend to help ease the ache. Bobby had downed three without issue. It was only when he cracked his fourth that he started to really _think_.

Jeff assured him that he would _never_ dream of cheating on him. But how could Bobby be so sure? Bobby knew that Jeff had had an unfortunate break-up with Beth ten years earlier, but could that still impact his life today? Bobby wasn't so sure. The 'It' Factor of professional wrestling shifted on the bed and touched his curls to the wooden headboard. Just when he was sure that he was comfortable, he shifted again. And again. And again. Finally, he slammed his beer down onto the bedside table and threw his pillows onto the floor. He was done with this.

"Fuck!" Bobby hissed, before he rolled over and yanked the drawer to the bedside table open. He took out the scissors and held them in the air triumphantly. "Fuck Jeff. Fuck this damn hair. Fuck… my…life."

Bobby slid out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He was still dressed in his ring attire because he had never felt the need to take it off. Storming into the bathroom, he slammed the door closed behind him. The fluorescent light flickered on overhead as he stared into his reflection in the mirror. He couldn't _stand_ the man he saw staring back at him. He was weak. He was useless. He didn't need Jeff. He didn't need _anyone._ Carefully, he took a handful of his hair in his fist and stared at it in the mirror.

Finally, he took the scissors to his hair and cut off a significant chunk of his hair. He let it fall into the sink, before he took off another chunk. And another. Soon, all of his curls were gone. The curls that Jeff had often said he loved to run his fingers through sat in the porcelain basin… and Bobby didn't care. Slowly, he smoothed his hand over the smooth brown hair that he had left behind. It was short and soft, but it gave him an entirely new look that he liked. It redefined Bobby Roode, just like this title redefined Bobby Roode.

His phone started to ring. He snatched it up off of the counter and answered it. "What?"

"_Bobby?"_ It was Adam, Jeff's best friend. Bobby rolled his eyes. What could he want? _"Please, listen to me. Jeff could be in trouble and I can't be there to help him."_

Bobby took his curls out of the sink and tossed them into the trash can. What did he care if the Rainbow Warrior was in trouble? "You better make this good, blondie. I'm a very busy man."

"_Do you not care that Jeff could be bleeding in some alley?"_ Adam asked, shocked and frustrated.

"What do you mean?" Now, Bobby sounded worried. "How do you know that he's hurt?"

"_He called me on his cell. He told me that his head and stomach hurt, and that his head was bleeding. The line cut after that. Bobby, you have to look for him. Forget this stupid feud, you have to help him."_ Adam pleaded.

"Where is he?" Bobby asked.

"_I don't know. He wasn't able to tell me. You'll have to find him by yourself."_ Adam said.

"Yeah." Bobby said, more than a little concerned for his ex-fiancé. "I'll head out and look for him. I'll call you when I have the news."

"_Okay."_ Adam confirmed, before the line went dead.

**OOOO**

"Jay-Jay." Adam turned to his boyfriend, who looked at him with narrow eyes. He still wasn't happy about the fact that Adam had shoved him off of the bed so unceremoniously. "Will you -,"

"No, Adam. I will not take you to London. We're in Canada, for fuck's sakes! Do you know how much money it would take to buy tickets to fly out there on such short notice?" Jay exclaimed animatedly.

"B-But… I really want to see Jeff. I need to make sure that he's okay. You understand that, don't you Jay?" Adam asked. He was close to tears, he was that worried about his friend.

"I want to have sex, but that's not going to happen either." Jay snapped back.

Adam started to pace back and forth. He was seriously worried about the smaller man. It seemed like forever since he had last seen him, and as the minutes ticked by, he worried that Bobby wasn't actually concerned for Jeff and that he hadn't actually went out to find him. Maybe it was a mistake to call Bobby. Maybe he should've called Alex and Chris, or even _Mickie_… everyone knew how much the Knockout admired (loved) Jeff… but what was done was done, and it wasn't like he could call Bobby and tell him _not_ to try and find Jeff.

"Adam, come back to bed." Jay refused to leave the comfort of the mattress, because he wasn't too sure that Adam would allow him to remain on his feet. He had already thrown him off of the bed… maybe he would stand after all.

"Not until you tell me that we can go to London and check on Jeff." Adam fussed.

"Don't be a brat, Adam." Jay warned the blond.

Adam narrowed his emerald eyes at Jay. "Oh, so you think that my concern for Jeff translates to me being a brat? I see how it is, Jay. You know what? Have it your way. I'm done with this. I'll buy my own damn ticket."

Jay sighed. Now, he was worried about Adam. He wasn't sure what the blond was about to do, but he knew that it wouldn't be good. "Adam, don't do anything rash. Baby, _please_, just come back to bed."

"No." Adam shook his head as he threw on a shirt and some pants. "I'm going to help Bobby find Jeff. And if you really loved me, you'd come with me."

Jay was stunned speechless as Adam shoved his feet into his tennis shoes and took his wallet out of the bedside table. It was now obvious that the blond was furious and that this was no joke. He had every intention to walk down to that airport and buy himself a ticket… and he had every intention of walking out of Jay's life if the blond didn't follow him. With a final sigh, Jay knew what he had to do. He threw on some clothes and took the car keys out of the drawer. Adam flashed him a smile, but Jay scowled in return. Adam was _so_ getting spanked for this one.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **The Peacemakers

**Rated: **M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pair(s):** Jay/Adam, Bobby/Jeff

**Summary:** Adam decides to play peacemaker for Bobby and Jeff, who got into a fight and are about to end a seven year relationship over nothing. And Jay is forced into the role of his reluctant sidekick.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.

**Warning:** Slash

**Part:** 6/?

**OOOO**

An hour and a half later found the two blonds in first-class seats on their way to London. Jay tried not to think about how much the tickets had cost him, but about how thankful Adam was that he had finally relented and had decided to take him out to London to check on Jeff. The truth was, Jay was also worried about the Rainbow Warrior. A little bit. Not all that much. Truthfully, the worry only stemmed from Adam's worry, so… Jay shook it off as he turned to look at his boyfriend, who was stretched out with a book in his hands. When did he have time to buy a book?

The taller blond shifted around in his seat as his eyes took in each and every word, his teeth working his bottom lip in and out of his mouth with such intensity that the rosy skin had actually torn and started to bleed. Jay looked around to read the front cover of the book. _Fifty Shades of Gray_. He rolled his eyes. It _would_ stand to reason that, even in moments of extreme seriousness, all Adam could think about was sex. And then, Jay smirked. Really, who was he to complain? It was moments of extreme stress that created the best sexual tension, after all.

Slowly, Jay leaned over and twirled one of Adam's silky blond tresses around his finger. The blond man didn't even flinch. Unsatisfied with the taller man's reaction, he frowned and tugged on the strand a little more fiercely. Adam let out a low moan and turned to his boyfriend, his eyes narrowed. When he saw the look on Jay's face, he stuck his tongue out at the younger man and immediately turned his attention back to his book. Oh, _that_ crossed a line. The next time he had his hands on Adam, Adam would _suffer_ for that one… in a most delectably desirable way.

"Adam, dear?" Jay asked softly. Most of the other passengers had fallen asleep around them, and he didn't want to be cussed out because he had disturbed some bald, overly-sensitive man's beauty rest.

"What is it, Jay-Jay?" Adam, however, seemed to have an entirely different motive in mind. His voice was loud and clear, as if he didn't have a care in the world. "I'm kinda busy at the moment."

"Do you _want_ to kill me, Adam?" Jay asked. The look on his face showed that he was totally serious.

Adam raised a blond eyebrow. "No. It wasn't my intention to kill you. At least, not today. Why?"

With sharp, but rather flamboyant movements, Jay motioned to the book that Adam still held in his hands. "Why? That's all I want to know. Why, out of all the books that you could have read, would you choose _that_?"

Adam looked confused for a moment, before he looked down at the book in his hands. _"Oh_. Jeff bought it for me and told me to read it. I never had a chance to do so before now."

Jeff had bought the book for him. _Jeff_ had _bought_ the book for him. It was official, now. That damn rainbow-haired bastard better be alive when they make it to London, Jay rationalized. He would kill the bastard himself. Jeff and his endless libido were torturing Jay, even when they were still close to a thousand miles away. And it didn't help that Adam had some sort of self-satisfied smirk on his face, as if he had just won some kind of battle. Jay rolled his eyes and tried to make himself more comfortable in his seat, not oblivious to the fact that he had a rather obvious hard-on.

When Adam saw it, the older blond was barely able to contain his chuckle. However, Jay noticed and turned his head to look at Adam evilly. This was all _his_ damn fault. If the blond hadn't been so overly protective of Jeff, who could easily take care of himself, then they would still be at home, Jay buried deep in Adam's heat. Adam wasn't even built to be a protector. If anything, _he_ was the one who should be _protected_. Adam's emerald eyes scanned the rest of the seats to see if there were any wayward eyes on them, before his hand snuck over to Jay's waist.

When Jay felt a hand enclose around his cock from outside of his jeans, he looked over to Adam in confusion. "What the hell do you think that you're doing? What if the flight attendant walks by?"

"What if she doesn't?" Adam tossed back casually, before he started to snake his hand down inside of Jay's jeans. "Just… let me say 'thank you' for taking me to London, okay?"

Jay was about to protest, when Adam's hand closed around the meaty head of his cock. Finally, he relented with a stuttered, "Okay."

Maybe this flight wouldn't be so horrible after all.

**MEANWHILE**

Shannon blinked slowly, allowing his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness. Where the hell was he? And, on that note, how long had he been out? An awful ache in his side reminded him of the hell that he had endured in the last two days. He had been beaten and bloodied, as had Jeff. Suddenly, a thought occurred to the blond. Frantically, he looked around what seemed to be a small wine cellar. Jeff was nowhere to be found. Maybe he had managed to escape? The idea was short-lived as he heard the wail of a siren outside.

Fear rose in Shannon as he tried to move and found that he was restrained. Metal handcuffs bit into his wrists, and the chain was secured around one of the posts of the chair, rendering it almost impossible for him to move. Gunshots roared overhead, followed by screams from what Shannon presumed were officers for his captors to put their guns down. Finally, after several tense moments, the screams died down and Shannon heard footsteps die off as his attackers left the house. An officer came downstairs to check that the area was clear and found him.

"I have a captive down in the basement. I'll need the bolt cutters and an ambulance ASAP." The woman said, before she walked over to Shannon. "Can you tell me your name, sir?"

"Shannon Moore." Shannon answered. His voice trembled uncontrollably, but that was understandable considering his situation. He didn't even remember most of it, which he was thankful for.

"Okay, Shannon. Help is on the way." The officer said. "Do you have any family that we can call and notify of your condition?" She asked.

Shannon nodded meekly. "Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin. They're my… my…"

The officer noticed that Shannon was a little embarrassed and finished for him, "Your boyfriends?"

"Yeah." Shannon confirmed. A little bit of color stained his alabaster cheeks. "My boyfriends."

"Well, I'm sure that they've been awfully worried about you, Shannon. I'll be sure that they're notified about your condition on the way to the hospital." The woman said.

A few minutes later, another officer came downstairs and handed the bolt cutters to the woman. First, she disconnected his wrists from the chair. And then, with a little more care, she was able to remove the cuffs from his wrists as well. Slowly, she rubbed the circulation back into the wrists. The skin there was red from abuse, with dried blood all around where it had cut into the skin. Shannon looked as if he had been malnourished, and he had a nasty cut on his side that looked as if it had been inflicted by a broken bottle.

"Can you walk, Shannon?" The officer asked sweetly.

Shannon tried to stand, but when he did, his ankle throbbed painfully and he was forced to sit back down. "No, I can't walk. I think that my ankle is broken."

"Okay." The woman nodded. "Officer Daniels will take your left side there, and I'll take the other. Try not to put any pressure on your injured ankle, okay?"

Shannon nodded slowly. "Okay."

When they made it to the base of the stairs, Officer Daniels turned to Shannon and said, "I'm gonna have to carry you the rest of the way." He was careful not to touch Shannon's wound. "If I hurt you, let me know."

"We'll be at the hospital soon." The officer promised as Shannon blacked out. "Soon…"

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.  
><strong>Rated:<strong> M  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> Slash

* * *

><p>It was only after Bobby had searched for an hour that he realized how <em>little<em> information he had. All Adam had told him was that Jeff had been hurt and that he was somewhere in London. Well, that narrowed it down to… actually; it didn't narrow it down at all! Bobby frowned as yet another lead went cold. He had asked around to see if anyone had seen his rainbow-haired boyfriend, but so far, the locals had been little to no help whatsoever.

However, that was when Bobby happened to stumble across a little bar. On a whim, he went inside. The bartender said that she had seen Jeff stumble out of the bar a few days ago. Some local boys who liked to cause trouble had attacked him and his buddy, but she didn't know where either of them went. As it would turn out, he wouldn't have to look too hard. Bobby walked out of the bar and found a body crumpled by the dumpsters.

"Jeff? Jeffrey?" Bobby called out. He was almost afraid that the person would answer, because that would mean that Jeff was in worse shape than anyone could have fathomed.

"B-Bobby?" The body croaked. His worst fear was realized. It _was_ Jeff.

Immediately, Bobby was at his side. "Holy shit, Jeff! What did those lunatics do to you?" There was blood everywhere and each breath he took was shallower than the last. "I have to take you to the hospital."

Jeff frowned at him. "Why do you care? You showed me how much I meant to you back in the locker room. Don't try and act like you still love me now." Jeff wheezed weakly.

"I _do_ still love you, Jeff. It's just… sometimes I have a hard time showing it." Bobby confessed.

"And saying it." Jeff added for him.

"And saying it." Bobby acknowledged. "But that doesn't mean that I love you any less. I swear that it doesn't. It just means that I love you so much that I have trouble putting it into words. Do you understand?" Bobby asked.

Jeff looked at him through hazy eyes. "Kind of. I'm to… tired… to think…" Jeff started to fade out.

"No! Don't you _dare_ close those beautiful blue eyes on me! Do you understand me, Jeff? I'm going to take you to get help and soon this will all be a bad memory, okay? Answer me, Jeff!" Bobby exclaimed.

Jeff closed his eyes fully and allowed his head to rest on Bobby's chest. "Okay."

Bobby didn't waste any more time. Carefully, he scooped Jeff's battered and bloody body into his arms and cradled him close to his chest. The man smelled like he hadn't taken a shower in days and had accumulated some of the stench from the dumpsters, but he was still the man that Bobby loved. And Bobby wasn't about to let his past mistakes ruin the future that he could have with Jeff. It wasn't about to happen.

He moved quickly. There obviously wasn't that much time. It was already dark and Bobby wasn't in the mood to encounter any other sick freaks that could possibly hurt him, or worse, do more damage to Jeff. Luckily, the hospital was closer than he had first imagined. He stumbled a bit under Jeff's weight, but he didn't let the man fall. He would never let Jeff fall again. That was the promise that he made to himself.

Quickly, he rushed into the emergency room. He startled the families that waited there with their young children. Some of them had broken bones, others concussions… the typical scene in the waiting room at the hospital. A few mothers covered their children's eyes from Jeff's bloodied body. Others stared and commented about how cool it was to stare at the grotesque vision. I just rolled my eyes and went to the information desk.

"I need help." I told her frantically. "My boyfriend was hurt in a bar brawl and he was outside, alone, for several hours, maybe even days. I don't know for sure. But I do know that he has lost a lot of blood and passed out."

The woman called for a stretcher. "Okay, sir. Help is on the way. Now, I need you to tell me about your boyfriend. What is his name? Is he allergic to any medication?"

"His name is Jeffrey Nero Hardy. His date of birth is 8/31/77. I don't know if he is allergic to any medication. What else do you need to know?" Bobby asked anxiously.

"Does he have a history of substance abuse or depression?" The woman asked.

Bobby's face turned dark. "Yes and yes."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to seem like I'm trying to be obtrusive. These questions will help in the quality of his care." The woman explained. She seemed kind enough.

Bobby nodded. "No. I understand. It was just that that was a hard time for all of us. But he's better now. He's clean and healthy… at least in that respect. You'll help him, won't you?"

The woman nodded. "We'll do all that we can. Oh, I have one more question."

"Ask." Bobby said bluntly.

"Does Jeff have any relation to Shannon Moore? He was brought in earlier for wounds that he sustained after a bar brawl as well." She explained to him.

"Yes. They're best friends." Bobby said to her.

She nodded and wrote this information down. At that time, the stretcher arrived. The medical officers motioned for Bobby to lay Jeff down onto the stretcher, but Bobby was a little hesitant to do so. He didn't trust the look on the man's face. But he also knew that if he wanted there to be a chance for Jeff to survive, he needed to learn how to trust people outside of the small circle of me, myself, and I. So he handed Jeff over and watched as he was rolled away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.  
><strong>Rated:<strong> M  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> Slash

* * *

><p>It was later discovered that Jeff had several broken ribs, one of which had punctured his left lung. The left lung had rapidly started to fill with blood and he needed emergency surgery to repair it. He also had multiple contusions, a severe concussion, and possible damage done to his frontal lobe. However, only time would tell the true extent of the injuries that he had endured. Bobby had never felt more useless in his life.<p>

He stared down at Jeff's body, which had returned from recovery about an hour ago. He was all stitched up and covered from head to toe in bandages. If this weren't such a serious situation, Bobby might have mulled over the fact that Jeff looked like an oversized mummy. Slowly, the self-proclaimed 'It Factor' of professional wrestling leaned forward and brushed the sweat-slicked hair away from his boyfriend's… no, his _fiancé's_, face.

That was when Adam stormed in, Jay close behind him. He was out of breath and covered in sweat, but he was _there_ and that was all that mattered. Bobby knew that if Jeff was awake, he would be thankful to have his best friend there. Without even a small look to Jay, Adam rushed to the other side of Jeff's bed and took the only other seat available. Bobby and Jay shared a look, but in the end, all eyes were back on Jeff.

"Where did you find him? How badly was he hurt? Is he going to die? Answer me, man!" Adam exclaimed fearfully. He had been a basket case ever since he had received that call from Jeff.

Bobby nodded. "I'll answer all of your questions, but not all at once. Now, what do you want to know first?" Bobby sounded remarkably calm, but he wasn't. Inside, he was as much of a wreck as Adam was.

"Where did you find him?" Adam calmed down a bit when he asked this.

"He was outside of a bar near the dumpsters. I was worried about infection because of all of his open wounds, but the doctor said that he didn't have a fever or anything else to indicate infection." Bobby said.

Adam nodded. "How badly was it hurt? Did he need surgery?"

"Yes." Bobby answered. "He had a punctured lung that needed to be patched up. He should be fine now, thankfully."

"So, he _won't_ die?" Adam asked. Bobby shook his head. "Oh, thank God. Do you know how worried I was about you, asshole? Don't ever scare me like that again!" Adam screamed at Jeff's body.

Jay touched a hand to Adam's shoulder. "Sweetie, you _do_ know that he can't hear you…"

Adam turned around and narrowed his eyes at Jay. "What do you mean he can't hear me? Of course he can."

Jay took the hint and backed off of the blond, who turned back to his best friend and started to talk to him about all of the stuff that he had missed out on over the last few days. It seemed like all of the tension had flown out of the blond's body once he realized that Jeff was safe and sound. He may not have been healthy, but he was on his way. All Adam could hope for was that he received the best care that this hospital could offer.

A nurse came in a little while later to tell them that visiting hours were over, only to find Adam asleep with his head on the side of Jeff's bed. Bobby explained to her that they were all family and she didn't have the heart to send the poor, pretty blond home. She left momentarily, only to return with another chair so that Jay could make himself comfortable as well. She told them to take as long as they needed, and then she vanished.

Jay cast one last look at Adam, before he turned to Bobby. "You better treat Jeff better this time around. Adam may not look like it, but he _will_ hurt you if you hurt Jeff. And I won't hold him back."

Bobby smirked easily. "I don't doubt that your little blond has a bit of a bite to him. But as for hurting Jeff, I don't even think that that will be a problem. We'll work this out. It'll all be fine."

"I'm serious, Bobby." Jay said. "Jeff's already given you _way_ too many second chances."

Bobby's smirk fell. "And I'm telling you, right now, man to man, that I won't need another one."

Jay wore a serious look as he told Bobby, "Look, I know what the World Heavyweight Title does to a man. It almost cost me Adam. I was an asshole to him and I wish I could take those days back, but I can't."

"I know what you're saying, Jay. I've hurt a lot of people. I have a lot to make up for." Bobby said.

"Like I said, you only have one more chance." Jay leaned back into his chair.

"Like _I_ said earlier, that's all that I'll need."

Both men turned to face their respective boyfriend, a contemplative look on their faces. Both knew without having to voice it that they would travel to hell and back for their loved ones. And if that meant that Jay and Bobby would someday come to blows over what was best for Jay and Adam, then that was what was meant to be. But for now, both were content to watch over the ones that they loved while they dreamt…

* * *

><p>Shannon blinked slowly. It took him a moment to become accustomed to the harsh fluorescent lights that seemed to pulse above head, but when he did, he was able to make out two blurry, but familiar faces that hovered above him. He blinked a few more times. A look of startled realization overtook him. It was Alex and Chris! But why the hell were they here? Chris was too busy rehabbing his knee and Alex was too busy with the stick up his ass to notice him.<p>

"Shanny, you're finally awake! We were so worried about you!" Alex cried out. It sounded muffled to Shannon, who felt like he had a lot of water in his ears.

After a few moments of awkward silence, the lights seemed to dull in their eyes. "It's us, Shanny. Alex and Chris. Don't you remember us?" Chris asked.

Alex slapped him on the shoulder. "Of course he remembers us, idiot. Why wouldn't he?"

"He could have amnesia, dumbass! The doctor said that he had been hit on the head." Chris explained.

Alex stuck his tongue out at the older man. "Since when did a few stints in the hospital with a torn ACL make you a medical professional? He doesn't have amnesia."

"What makes you say that?" Chris asked smartly. "C'mon, Dr. Shelley. I want to know."

"Shannon, who are we?" Alex turned around and asked their smaller blond lover.

Shannon rolled his eyes. If he didn't know any better, he would think that he was back at their hotel, stuck in the middle of one of their lover's tiffs. He was always the middleman. _Always_. It really wasn't fair. But he had come into the relationship last, and it had actually happened accidentally. Chris and Alex were in the middle of one of their bad runs in TNA and were about to end the Motor City Machine Guns.

Shannon had found Alex curled up in a ball in the locker room, silently crying but refusing to actually admit that he _was_ crying. Shannon wasn't blind, he could clearly see it, but he chose to play along anyway. Long story short, the two talked for a little while, and then Alex kissed Shannon. Chris walked in in the middle of it and the rest is ancient history… at least, until they have their next fight. And then Shannon is the one that brings them together again.

Shannon frowned. "You're Chris and Alex, my two lovers. There, does that settle this little dispute?"

"No, it doesn't." Chris frowned. "He only remembers because I _told_ him that it was Chris and Alex, dumbass. That was such a stupid question to ask him?"

"What would have been a better question? Our dog's birthday?" Alex asked. It was a totally random, out of the blue question, but it served his purpose just fine.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Alex, _I_ don't even know when that damn dog's birthday is. You change it every fucking year!"

"That's because nobody can remember it!"

"Guys!" Shannon screamed, immediately breaking them apart. "Was there a reason that you two came here, other than for me to solve another one of your troubles in paradise?"

Alex swallowed hard and nodded, while Chris rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, actually. We came because we wanted to say how sorry we were for the way that we treated you."

"You don't know how scared we were when we walked out of the bedroom and found you missing, Shanny. You're like a part of us now and we can't function without you." Alex said.

Chris looked at him warily. "Could you have been any sappier?"

"Shut up." Alex wacked his shoulder.

Shannon rolled his eyes. "It's fine; I don't really mind all of the fluff. At least, not at the moment. It may be all of the pain medication I'm on." Shannon said with a fond smile. "Now come over here, sit down, shut up, and relax with me."

How could they deny their blondie such a heartfelt request? The Guns walked over and sat in the two chairs on either side of Shannon's bed, each taking one of Shannon's hands and stroking it fondly. They loved him so much, but sometimes it was hard to put it into words. But that didn't matter to Shannon. As long as they tried their best to show him, he didn't need to hear the words. And, just to set the record straight, he kind of loved them too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.  
><strong>Rated:<strong> M  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> Slash

* * *

><p>Adam was in to visit Jeff almost every day that week. Jay had to leave in the middle of the week because he was set to make his return to the WWE on the PPV in a match to determine the Number One Contender for either the United States Title or the Intercontinental Title. Adam had been sad about his boyfriend's untimely departure, but Jay eventually convinced him that Jeff needed him more. So Adam stayed by Jeff's bedside.<p>

It was halfway into the second week when Bobby couldn't visit as often either. As much as he hated it, he was still the World Champion and TNA had wrapped up their tour in London. They left for the states and left Jeff behind. Adam promised that he would keep in touch with Dixie Carter and let her know about Jeff's condition. The motherly woman truly cared about the high-flyer and that warmed Adam's heart. He texted her daily.

Adam also kept in contact with Shannon, who was anxious to know about his best friend's welfare. He had been taken out of the equation before he could see what had happened to Jeff and he was extremely worried about him. Adam called him every three hours or so, just to keep him updated. Jeff had been stable ever since his operation and Adam really hoped that it would stay that way.

Adam turned his attention to the television. TNA was just about to air. Bobby Roode had a match against 'The Phenomenal' AJ Styles. That should be interesting. Bobby and AJ had had quite the feud earlier in the year. It had ended when Bobby had beaten AJ in an Iron Man match and almost broke his knee. But the feud never really ended. AJ was still sore over the loss and Adam didn't blame him.

Just then, Adam's phone vibrated on Jeff's hospital bed. _I have my match next. I just wanted to see if there have been any changes with Jeff. Is he still stable?_

Adam smiled a bit. He knew that Bobby was truly worried about his fiancé. _Jeff is fine. He has been stable since you last checked in. He still hasn't woken up, but doctors are still hopeful._

A few minutes of silence passed as Adam waited patiently. _When he wakes up, tell him that I love him. And I want to hear about it immediately, okay?_

Adam texted him back. _Okay_.

Adam set the phone aside and watched as Bobby's music hit. The Champ came down the ramp to the customary boos, but he had a look of relative calm on his face. He didn't scream at the fans like he normally did. He didn't throw a fit. All he did was climb into the ring and wait for AJ, who came down to a huge pop. Bobby scowled a little bit at that, but he tried his best to not react to the crowd. Adam knew that this was for Jeff.

Slowly, Adam turned to look at his best friend. "You have to come out of this soon, Jeff. Bobby needs you. I need you. Your fans need you. Don't let those bastards win, Jeff. Please."

* * *

><p>Jeff awoke a week later. He was extremely weak and dazed. The first person that he saw was Adam, who was knocked out in the chair at his bedside. "A-Adam…" Jeff croaked.<p>

Adam nearly leaped out of his skin. "Holy shit! What the hell?" He mumbled to himself. And then, he turned to Jeff. Quickly, the startled look melted into a look of excitement. "Jeff! You're awake!"

Jeff winced. "Not so loud, blondie! I have a horrible headache."

Adam frowned and was at Jeff's bedside immediately. "I'm sorry, Jeff. I didn't mean to make your headache worse."

"No, it's okay Adam." Jeff mumbled. "What happened to me? Why am I in the hospital?" Jeff asked him. "And why do I feel like a truck ran over me?"

Adam went on to explain that Jeff had been attacked in a bar brawl while he was out with Shannon and that the two of them had been severely injured. He went on to tell him that Jeff had suffered a severe concussion, a hole in his lung, and several broken ribs. He left out the bit about Bobby for now, just because he wanted to know how Jeff felt about the brunette 'It Factor' before he told him that Bobby had actually been the one to find him.

Jeff nodded and swallowed hard. His mouth was incredibly dry. Adam noticed this and took the fresh water that the nurse had brought in earlier and stuck the straw in Jeff's mouth. He drank a few mouthfuls, before he put the cup on the table and rolled it aside so he could move closer to his best friend. They talked for a little while more, but eventually, they came to an uncomfortable topic. That topic was Bobby Roode.

"Does Bobby know that I was in an accident?" Jeff asked slowly. His voice sounded a little bit better now that he had had the water. "Does he even care?"

Adam nodded. "I was the one who called him to tell him. And of course he cares that you were in an accident! He was worried sick. He was actually the one who found you."

Jeff's eyes widened. "He went out to look for me?"

"I was still in Canada. There was no way that I could make it here in time to save your life, Jeff."

"No, it's not that. It's just… I can't believe that he would care so much after the fight that we had." Jeff said.

Adam took his hand. "Of course he still cares about you, Jeff. Jay and I have fights, but that doesn't mean that he wouldn't come to my defense if I needed him too. That's what you do when you love someone."

Jeff shook his head and looked away. "No. From the way that he talked to me, he made it rather clear that he _doesn't_ love me. He doesn't care about anyone other than himself."

Adam sighed as he leaned back into his chair. He was worried about Jeff, but he was unsure about how to convince Jeff that Bobby's intentions were totally innocent. Adam was assured that Bobby still loved Jeff, so why couldn't the rainbow-haired man see that? Why did he insist on being so stubborn? It had really started to get on his nerves. His phone vibrated on the bed. Both knew who it was.

Adam took the phone and opened the text. _How is Jeff today?_

Adam's hazel eyes flickered up to Jeff. "What should I tell him?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.  
><strong>Rated:<strong> M  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> Slash

* * *

><p><strong><span>One Month Later<span>**

It had been two months since Jeff's body had been discovered behind the bar in London on that cold, somewhat rainy day. It had been one month since Bobby had last been able to see his fiancé. But now, all of that was about to change. Bobby had recently lost his match to the former TNA X-Division Champion, Austin Aries, who stripped his title from him on no more than a fluke. Secretly, however, Bobby was thankful.

Now that he wasn't the holder of the World Title, he was free to return to London to check in on his fiancé. Whenever he would have a match, be it pay-per-view or at a live event, Adam would text him minutes before with an update about Jeff's condition. As it turned out, Jeff's condition had improved drastically in the two months that he had been hospitalized and the doctors had started to talk about his release in the near future.

Bobby couldn't find the words to express how thankful he was to Adam for what he had done for him. He had been there for Jeff when he wasn't able to. He had sat by his bedside day in and day out, even going so far as to rent a hotel room in London until Jeff was medically cleared to head home and finish his physical therapy. It would be awhile before he was allowed to wrestle, but just the fact that he was still alive was more than enough for Bobby.

And now, Bobby walked into Jeff's hospital room. He knocked on the door softly. "Can I come in?"

Jeff and Adam turned to him, surprised. Adam's eyes flickered over to Jeff warily, unsure of how he would respond. Finally, he nodded. "Of course. It's a free country, after all."

"Thank you, smartass." Bobby said, but there was no real venom behind his words. Bobby walked into the room and took a seat on the other side of Jeff's bed. "You look better."

"I should hope so. I've been here for two months." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry about that. I should've been there with you to help you fend off those idiots." Bobby said.

"Why do you even care?" Jeff asked, his eyes narrowed.

Adam looked between the two of them awkwardly. "You know, I think that it is time for the cafeteria to open. Does anyone want something to eat or to drink?"

"Can I have a soda? You can decide what kind." Jeff told him nonchalantly. He didn't look away from Bobby and continued to narrow his eyes at the older man.

Bobby looked away, unable to handle the heat of Jeff's glower. "I'm fine, Adam. But thanks for asking."

Adam left the room and an awkward silence quickly surrounded them. Bobby reached into his pocket and showed the ring that Jeff had worn before. He twirled it in his hand for a few minutes, before he offered it to Jeff. Jeff didn't move. He looked at Bobby as if the brunette had grown a third head. Why would he want to marry him after all that they had been through? Why would he want to still be with Bobby at all?

When Bobby saw the hesitation in Jeff's eyes, he put the ring onto the bedside table and took hold of Jeff's hand. He held Jeff's hand for with little resistance from the Enigma, but he could see the tumultuous emotions in the raven's eyes. All that they had been through, everything that had transpired between them, was about to come to a head. If they wanted to save what they had, then they needed to talk it out _now_.

"Do you remember when you asked me who I was on the phone with?" Jeff asked slowly. Bobby nodded. "I was on the phone with Adam. I was talking to him about you. He was telling me that I needed to make a decision about you."

Bobby frowned. "I guess I really didn't help that when I barged in and accused you of cheating on me, huh?" He asked sheepishly. "I'm really sorry, Jeff. I can't tell you how sorry I am."

Jeff looked at him uncertainly. "You can try."

"Okay." Bobby looked down at his hands and tried to think about what he wanted to say. "It really shouldn't be this difficult…"

"No, it shouldn't." Jeff agreed whole-heartedly.

"It's just that… I love you so much, Jeff. So much that I'm afraid that, if I try to vocalize it, it will lose all meaning and you just won't understand."

Jeff was unimpressed by Bobby's little rant. "Try me."

Bobby was at a loss for words. What could he say to make Jeff understand? He wanted to show Jeff how much he meant to him, how much he loved him. That was all that he cared about. But it was incredibly difficult to do so when Jeff shot him down at every turn. If Bobby didn't know better, he would think that Jeff didn't want to make amends. He would think that Jeff wanted to stick to this same, sorry routine forever.

"When I had the World Title, I was a total ass to you." Jeff mumbled something underneath his breath that sounded strangely akin to 'that's an understatement', but Bobby chose to ignore it. "I alienated all of my friends and even my family. I truly believed that the World Title was the best thing to come into my life and I wasn't about to jeopardize that for anyone." Bobby said truthfully.

Jeff blinked at him, shocked at how much of a hold Bobby had on his anger and his emotions. It was rather impressive. Still, he wasn't moved to tears by Bobby's speech. "This is supposed to make me feel better?"

Bobby looked at him seriously. "Would you please just listen for a few more minutes? Like I said, I have a lot to say and I don't know the words that I need to say them."

Jeff saw the truth shimmer in his eyes and finally he relented. "Fine. You have my undivided attention."

"That was how I felt when I had the title belt. But then, I realized that when I found you in that alley that you are the most important thing in the world to me, not that title belt. I can't believe that I almost let go of that and I can promise you now that I'll never let you go again." Bobby assured him. He took his hand and squeezed, before he rained kissed down on every inch of available skin that he could reach on Jeff.

Jeff looked at him uncertainly. "Do you really mean that, Bobby?"

Bobby nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Jeff. I really, _really_ mean it. I want you back and I don't know what I would do without you."

Finally, Jeff relented and stretched his hand out. "If you can promise that you'll at least try to make yourself better, than I can try and forgive you for what you've done. I love you, Bobby, and I feel the same. You can put the ring back on now."

"Thank you, Jeff." Bobby said as he slid the ring on. "Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.  
><strong>Rated:<strong> M  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> Slash

* * *

><p>When Jeff was finally deemed 'well', he was released into Bobby's custody. Both men were still a little wary of all of the trials that they had had to overcome to make it to this point in their relationship, but both realized that they wouldn't have come this far without them. It seemed as if the two men had reached a new understanding with themselves and with each other, and the only one that they could thank was that damn title belt…<p>

Jeff and Bobby decided that they wanted to be married ASAP, just so Bobby couldn't mess it up again. Adam and Jay had wonderful news as well. Jay had proposed and he and Adam were also getting married. And then, somehow, without either Jay or Bobby's input, it suddenly became a double wedding. Bobby was too afraid to speak out against it and Jay was just too tired to argue with his blond about such a trivial matter.

And so, on October 4th of that year, Jeff and Adam walked down the aisle to their beloveds. The ceremony was rather fast, aside from the fact that both couples had chosen to write their own vows. When the time came to say them, Bobby went first. He turned to Jeff with a radiant smile on his face. Not the kind of sick, twisted smile that he would wear in the ring. No, this was an actual smile. And it was beautiful.

"Jeff, you're my world. The fact that I almost lost you because of my idiocy kills me inside. I should have treated you better and I can't say how sorry I am about that." Bobby said sincerely. "I thank God every day that you gave me a second chance. I promise you now that I can't say that I'll never hurt you again, but I can try. I love you, Jeff."

Friends and family broke out into a chorus of 'awws' at the sweet sentiment behind Bobby's words. Jeff's family was so used to Bobby being an ass, so them seeing a side of Bobby that normally Jeff was only allowed to see was a pleasant change. Bobby kissed Jeff's hand and the minister turned to Jeff. Now, it was Jeff's turn to say his vows to Bobby. But how was he supposed to follow that?

"Well," Jeff cleared his throat. "Sometimes, you can be a total jerk. You're an idiot and you have a few cobwebs in that dank, unused space you like to call a brain. But you love me and for some reason I love you too. That second chance better not be wasted, however. It's the only one you're gonna get."

All of the color drained out of Bobby's face as he realized that, beneath the honey-sweet words, there was a murderous kind of threat. But when he looked up, Jeff was smiling easily at him, totally relaxed. That only served to further unsettle him. But when Jeff whispered for him to relax, he did. He didn't want another reason for Jeff to flip on him and call this whole ceremony off.

Unlike Jeff and Bobby, there were no murderous looks shared between Adam and Jay. Adam stood up there, lovingly swinging Jay's arms back and forth like a little schoolchild. There were nerves there, true, but they were practically invisible and were squashed down by the love and affection that they shared for each other. The minister turned to Jay and told him that it was now his turn to share his vows with Adam.

"You know that I'm not good with all of this lovey-dovey stuff, but I told you that I would try." Adam nodded and smiled. "I promise you that I will try my best to never hurt you. I will never cheat on you, abuse you, or hurt you with my words. You're my world, Adam. Without you, I don't have a reason to get out of bed every morning."

Adam sniffled as tears started to run down his face. That had to be the most brutally honest, thoughtful thing that Jay had ever said to him. It made him fall in love with Jay all over again. Jay mumbled something about the fact that Adam was staring and a dark flush slowly spread across his cheeks, but at that moment, Adam didn't care. He just wanted to stare at his future husband forever. But he couldn't, because it was now his turn.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure how to follow that one up." Adam confessed as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I love you, Jay. I think that I always have. When we were little, I used to daydream about what it would be like to marry you. Now that we're finally here, it's better than I dreamed. I _know_ that we will be happy together, Jay. I know it."

More 'awws' followed as Jay reached out and wiped the tears off of Adam's cheeks. The minister smiled at the couples and watched as each stared at their significant other with love and admiration in their eyes. This was the way that all couples should be, happy and in love. She turned back to Jeff and Bobby, who were smiling earnestly at each other throughout Adam and Jay's vows.

"Robert and Jeffrey, I know pronounce you husband and husband." And then she turned to Adam and Jay. "Adam and Jason, I know pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your husband."

A burst of applause came when they both broke into passionate kisses. Their love for each other may not be perfect, but whoever claimed that they knew what 'perfect' love was, was lying. Nobody is perfect. Everyone makes mistakes. That was what makes the world go round. It is only when you can accept those mistakes in someone else that you can really know what love is. And when the two couples walked out, hand in hand, everyone knew that _this_ was true love.


End file.
